I'm Here
by vinegartits
Summary: Back to the time where Alex lost her mom. But this time Piper stayed with her and took care of her. And things changed.


"God, Alex, where is my passport?" Piper was searching in the apartment like a crazy woman. Her flight is in two hours and she couldn't find her passport. Piper was sure that Alex hid it.

Alex sat on the bed, head hung low.

"Jesus Christ! I swear to God, Alex, if you don't hand me my passport right now, I'm gonna fuck you up so bad." Piper went in front of Alex. However the girl was still hanging her head low. By this time, a tear ran down her eyes.

"Don't you dare play victim with me, Vause. I'm tired of being your little drug mule, I don't wanna play this game with you anymore. I'm leaving for real."

Alex finally looked up, their eyes met and for a moment Piper felt her heart strings got tugged. Alex looked so vulnerable. She had never seen Alex like this before. All this time that they've been together, Alex had been this cool, swag, snarky and in control girlfriend. But this time, Alex looked so soft, and so pitiful.

"Pipes... My mother died..." Alex finally let the tears roll down her beautiful cheeks and Piper felt like punching herself in the face for being an asshole to Alex awhile ago.

"God... Baby, I'm sorry, come here." Piper sat close to Alex and hugged her tightly. She brushed Alex's back in a circular motion to comfort her.

"Will you stay with me? Don't leave me, don't. Please." Alex pleaded. Her voice breaking with every word she said.

"Oh fuck no I'm not leaving you. I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'll go back with you." Piper showered Alex with kisses on her face and wiped away the tears that stained her gorgeous face.

"Let's get you showered and dressed." The blonde girl helped Alex up and led her to the bathroom.

Alex stood rooted onto the bathroom floor while Piper bathe her, heart still aching at the terrible news she received this morning. Piper showered her and dressed her before changing into a new set of clothes herself. Piper poured a bowl of cereals and a cup of milk for Alex while she packed their luggage.

"Eat something. I'm gonna pack our luggage and then we'll go to the airport, okay?" Piper placed a kiss on Alex's forehead and headed to their wardrobe.

"Babe, I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for hurting you. I promise I'll quit what I'm doing and we'll lead a normal life. I love you, and I can't lose you." Alex said while they're waiting for their flight. Piper had gotten them the earliest flight possible. They're sitting on the seats at the lounge.

"Honey, I love you. I was j-just tired of everything, having to travel here and there without you, I don't wanna do that. I want to live with you and I want to spend my entire life with you." Piper pushes her lips against Alex's and the two were kissing as if they were the only people at the lounge.

"I promise, I will quit everything and we will start a business. Whatever you want." Alex managed to force a smile.

"Don't think about anything. We'll focus on your mother's funeral and the rest can wait, alright?" Piper bumped their foreheads together gently.

Shortly after, the PA system was heard and they were allowed to board the plane.

"Thank you so much for coming." Alex's best friend, Nicky hugged Piper.

"Don't mention it. Al's my girlfriend, it's my duty." Piper smiled before wrapping her arms around Alex's shoulders again.

"Are you feeling okay, baby? Do you want to eat something?" Piper asked her girlfriend. Alex had been standing in front of the coffin for a good two hours now, Piper has no intention of leaving her side.

"No, I'm not hungry. You should probably go get some rest." Alex tried pushing Piper away but the shorter girl wouldn't budge.

"Al, I'm staying with you and I'm going wherever you're going." Piper placed a kiss on Alex's temple.

It was close to midnight where everyone has gone home. Alex, Piper and Nicky were the only ones left at the funeral. Nicky was sleeping on the chair far away from them so the couple could have their privacy. Piper arranged two chairs side by side so Alex could lie on it while she sit on the chair in front of her girlfriend. They never stopped holding each other's hands and their eyes never leave each other.

"Thank you for staying with me during the hardest time of my life." Alex managed to force a faint smile on her face.

"Alex, stop. If I leave you now, what kind of asshole girlfriend am I?" Piper brought Alex's hands to her lips and kissed them.

"But you were going to break up with me back there."

"Yeah, because I was angry. I was angry that you treated me just like any of your drug mules. I was angry at myself for thinking that I was someone special to you. But at the airport, you told me you were willing to quit drug dealing and spend the rest of your life with me, my heart just softened and you know... I guess I could never stop loving you."

"You are special to me. And you're different from the other girlfriends I had. I love you, Pipes."

Piper who couldn't control her big, bright smile bent down and placed a kiss on Alex's lips.

"Alright, it's boring and you guys are disgusting. Let's play cards." Nicky walked past them to get the deck of cards.

"Jesus! Nicky, how long have you been listening to us?" Alex sat up straight and threw a candy at Nicky.

"Ever since 'you are special to me'."

The three of them sat in a circle and played monopoly deal, with Piper occasionally screaming because Alex was constantly targeting her, making her go bankrupt and losing all her properties, with Alex laughing till her laughter went silent when Piper was pissed at her, with Nicky constantly trying to peek at Alex's cards and trying to cheat to get a deal breaker.


End file.
